theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
On a Roll
My eighth fanfiction. Hopefully, you'll find this story as much fun as reading it. Hope you like it. t’s mid-afternoon at the Loud House right now. A mail truck pulls up to deliver the mail. The mailman puts the mail in the mailbox, and then drives off. Lincoln exits the house to pick up the mail. He walks back in. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Ah, mail. The one thing that can always leave you surprised. (Lincoln walks into the dining room, and sorts the mail into separate piles. There’s a pile for the bills and mail for his sisters. After sorting through fifteen envelopes, the sixteenth envelope is for him. Intrigued, Lincoln grabs the letter opener and opens it to see that it’s a birthday invitation. Shocked, Lincoln quickly runs up to his room) Lincoln: A birthday invitation? I can’t let my sisters know about this. (to the viewers) My sisters have a well known reputation to crash any party I get invited to because they want to get in on the fun, but it always ends in disaster! (Flashback to Ronnie Anne’s last birthday party. The moment Ronnie Anne blows out the candles, the sisters barge in, and quickly tackle Lincoln to give him a makeover to make sure he gives a good first impression. Bobby and Ronnie Anne look on with exasperation as the sisters continue to crowd Lincoln. Flashback to Clyde’s last birthday party. As the partygoers dance to rave music, the sisters arrive to dance along, unknowing causing damage around the house. Luna accidentally bumps into the food table and spills all the sports drink onto the turntables, cutting off the music, causing the partygoers, Lincoln, and the DJ to glare at the sisters for ruining things. End flashback) Lincoln: (examining the invitation) Let’s see what this invitation says. “Lincoln L. Loud, you have been invited to a private birthday party. The party will be held on November 22, 2016 at 6:00 PM at the Royal Woods Roller Rink. If you come, you’ll receive something special. REMINDER: Be sure to show your invitation to grant access.” RSVP: (818) 736-3000 Lincoln: The roller rink? I didn’t know it was already open. (Lincoln looks at a calendar and notices that today is November 21) The party’s tomorrow night. I wonder who invited me. (Lincoln stashes the invitation under his bedsheets and pulls out a comic to read) THE NEXT DAY (At around 6 PM, Lincoln is in his room, trying to decide which tie to wear: a solid light purple tie, or a blue and yellow striped tie. He eventually decides on the blue and yellow striped tie. After fastening it to his shirt, Lincoln pulls the invitation out of his bedsheets and removes a poster on his wall and pulls the cord to open the inflatable slide. He slides down and heads off to the roller rink. Leni walks into his room) Leni: Linky, do you want to come to the movies with us? We’re about to see the latest animated princess movie. (Leni notices that Lincoln isn’t in his room. Leni feels a little disappointed, when she sees a sticky note on Lincoln’s desk. She picks it up and reads it) “Had to visit Clyde and Ronnie Anne, they wanted me to help them with something.” Love, Lincoln Leni: Oh. (She heads downstairs, where the other siblings except for Lily are waiting) Lori: So, is he coming? Leni: Lincoln is out with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Lana: Oh, well. Lola: I bet he doesn’t like princess movies. Leni: Unless they’re animated. Sad that Linky’s occupied at the moment. Luna: Don’t worry about him. He can see it by himself some other day. We couldn’t go a second time, because we’ll constantly spoil the movie. Leni: I suppose. Lori: Let’s literally go before we miss the time. (The sisters exit the house, enter Vanzilla and drive off to the theater. By now, Lincoln has arrived to the roller rink. Lincoln notices that the majority of the people in line are his classmates. Lincoln approaches the end of the line, where he sees Clyde and Ronnie Anne) Clyde: Hey, Lincoln. Ronnie Anne: Sup, dude? Lincoln: You got invited to this private birthday party, too? Clyde: Yeah. I have the invitation to prove it. Ronnie Anne: Me too. (Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne pull out their respective invitations. They wait in the line for a little over fifteen minutes. When they get to the front of the line, they show the bouncer their invitations, and they are granted access. When they walk in, the three meet up with the other students. Girl Jordan walks up to Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne) Girl Jordan: Why are all of our classmates here? Lincoln: I honestly have no idea. Clyde: None of us do. (The four join in on the group, where the lights suddenly dim) DJ Chris: Welcome to the Royal Woods Roller Rink, dudes and dudettes! Tonight is a very special night for a particular someone you know. And now, give a round of applause to our guest of honor! (A spotlight shines down on the roller rink. It moves around a little bit, when suddenly, the back doors kick open, revealing a familiar looking silhouette. The spotlight shines down at the entryway of the rink, and the silhouette skates up to the spotlight, revealing to be none other than… Mrs. Johnson) Students: Mrs. Johnson?! Mrs. Johnson: Good evening, my fellow students. Surprised to see me? Liam: You’re the guest of honor? Mrs. Johnson: That’s right! But I’m not alone. I also have Coach Pacowski, Ms. DiMartino, and amazingly, the school superintendent with me. Lincoln: But, this place has just recently opened. How did you already get reservations? Superintendent: Well, when the place was being built, I saw from a sign that the rink was opening the day before Agnes’ birthday, so I asked the man in charge if we can rent the place out the day it opens, and they accepted when I promised him a surprisingly large payment. Mrs. Johnson: And if you stay until the end of the party, I'll give you two surprises. Who’s ready to have fun with me?! (The students immediately begin cheering loudly. All the students ran towards the rental booth to rent their skates, and they immediately began to skate with Mrs. Johnson. As they skated, Ms. DiMartino skated along with them. The boys immediately get a glimpse of her) Boys: Bah… bah… bah… (Because of this distraction, all the boys quickly lose their focus and crash into the wall) Zach: How does she do that? Why do we always fall for her? Lincoln: Her appearance is the problem. She’s so good looking, it locks onto our faces. I learned from my sisters that the only way to stay focused is to not simply look at her. (to the viewers) I wonder what my sisters are up to now. 2 HOURS LATER (At the theater, the girls are leaving after seeing the animated princess movie) Lori: That is literally one of the best movies I’ve ever seen! Lola: I know! I could relate to the main character a lot. Lana: You mean you have a lot of similarities to a woman from Polynesia? Lola: Think about it. Kind, brave, and powerful. Luan: I’m not too keen about the niceness part. Lola: Why? Luna: Dude, you have a short temper almost everyday. Lola: No I don’t! Luna: See? Right there. Lola: Whatever. Lynn: My favorite thing about the movie was the demigod. Leni: Oh, you mean the giant bird? Lori: No, Leni. The demigod has the ability to change into a giant bird. Leni: Oh, okay! (The sisters walk up to Vanzilla, jump in, and drive off. As they head back home, they see some bright lights shining into the sky. Curious, the sisters decide to check out what’s shining so brightly. The drive up the source of the lights: the roller rink) Lynn: The roller rink? I heard this place just recently opened. (The sisters jump out of Vanzilla to get a closer look. They notice a banner across the entrance that reads “HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGNES JOHNSON!”) Luan: Agnes Johnson? Isn’t that Lincoln’s teacher? Lana: It is. Lynn: I wonder what the inside looks like. Leni: There’s a window. (Leni is actually looking at a poster displaying a rollerskating person) Luna: That’s a poster, Leni. Leni: Dang it. Lori: There’s an actual window. (The siblings walk up to the window, and notice a bunch of kids skating on the rink. As they examine the kids, Luna notices Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne skating together) Luna: Dudes! I see Lincoln! Lori: Where?! (Luna points out Lincoln’s location, and all the sisters get a glimpse of him having fun skating) Lynn: Lucky. Lola: Why didn’t he tell us he was going to a party? Leni: Let’s just walk in. I’m pretty sure they’ll let anyone in. (The sisters walk up to the entrance and attempt to enter, but the bouncer blocks off the door) Lori: Greetings, mister. We would like access to the party inside. Bouncer: Do you have the invitation? Sisters: Invitation? Bouncer: Sorry, ladies, this is a private party. You need the invitation to prove to me that you were given permission to attend this party. (Lori pulls out $20) Lori: Maybe this will convince you. (Lori leans against the bouncer and waves the bill around, but the bouncer doesn’t budge) Ooh. You’re good. (The sisters leave and head back to the window) Lucy: Lincoln is lucky that he got invited. Leni: Why won’t they let us in? Lisa: Because it’s Mrs. Johnson’s class. Only her students are allowed to attend. Lynn: I just have the urge to join in on the fun! Given my sporty nature, it makes sense why I’m acting like this. Lana: I heard things can get pretty messy in a roller rink. Lola: Then let’s just sneak in. There’s always a way inside. (The sisters examine the building, and notice a conveniently placed ladder attached to the building. The sisters climb up the ladder and walk onto the rooftop. The sisters are able to see the skyline of Royal Woods from where their standing) Leni: Wow! The city looks beautiful from here! Lana: I can’t believe my eyes! Lucy: It’s majestic. (After staring at the skyline for a few moments, the sisters find an air vent nearby. They attempt to climb through it) Lynn: Luce, you coming? Lucy: I think I’m gonna stay out here. The beautiful view is giving me new inspiration for poems. Lynn: Okay. Lola: EW! I’m not climbing through a filthy air vent! Lana: Do you want to miss out? Lola: No! Lisa: Then come on! (Lola refuses to do so, but not wanting to miss out on the fun, reluctantly agrees to climb into the air vent, getting soot onto her dress. The girls reach the other side of the vent, where they end up in the girl’s bathroom. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom, and they landed in the biggest stall) Lana: That was fun. Lola: Remind me to never do that again. Now I’m covered in soot! (Lola swipes off all the soot on her body. Once she’s done with that, the girls slightly open the bathroom door, and see the kids having fun skating on the rink. They close the door) Lori: Alright. We don’t want to be detected, so we have stay separated. Leni: You mean we can’t be seen standing together when we’re out there? Lori: That’s right, Leni. If any of us were seen together out there, we’re sure to be caught. Lynn: Let’s have some fun! (The sisters are about to leave the bathroom, but the door handle suddenly begins shaking. They quickly run back into the biggest stall just as Cristina opens the door, and skates into a stall. While occupied, the sisters sneakily exit the bathroom without making too much noise. As they exit the bathroom one by one, they individually head to the rental booth to pick their skates. Lori and Leni are size 13, Luna and Luan got size 12, Lynn got size 11, Lana and Lola got size 7, and Lisa got size 5) Lori: Alright, girls. Separate! (The eight sisters go their own separate ways. Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lola skate onto the rink, trying not to get caught by Lincoln. Leni is admiring the gallery of 1970s images, Luna is jamming next to the DJ booth, and Lisa is examining the light fixtures on the ceiling) Lincoln: I’m having so much fun! Ronnie Anne: This is a great party! Lincoln: Yep! (As Lincoln skates, he gets of glimpse of Lori, Luan, and Lynn. Distracted at this, he loses his footing and falls on his butt. Clyde skates up to him) Clyde: Are you okay? Lincoln: Yeah. I’m fine. Clyde: What happened? Lincoln: I don’t know. I thought I saw Lori and Lynn for a second. (The moment Lincoln mentioned Lori’s name, Clyde suffered a nosebleed and fell over. Lincoln helps him up) Clyde: That is weird. Lincoln: Hopefully, it’s a one time thing. (Lincoln and Clyde start to skate again. Back at Lisa, she continues to examine the spotlight fixtures on the ceiling while taking notes) Lisa: Hmm… Given how loose those screws are, the lights are bound to fall. Given the amount of people on the rink and the vibrations from the music, they should go off in about 10 minutes. (Lisa leaves to examine other things. Back at Luna, she’s jamming out to the song that DJ Chris is playing. He suddenly stops the music) Luna: Hey! What gives? DJ Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for some famous 80s music. Our guest of honor grew up from this decade, and these were the songs she grew up with! (DJ Chris pulls out a vinyl record and puts the needle on it. 80s pop music begins playing. Luna begins to cringe at how campy the music sounds as she skates away. On the rink, Mrs. Johnson begins to dance to the music. The other students begin to dance along. As the students dance along to the music, Lana and Lola, who are trying to copy the students’ moves, continuously bump into each other. Annoyed at each other for repeatedly getting hit, the two begin to fight. Lincoln sees the two fighting, and suddenly trips and falls over. Liam helps him up) Liam: You okay, man? Lincoln: Yeah. Liam: How did you fall over? Lincoln: I thought I saw my twin sisters fighting. (Lincoln looks back and notices that Lana and Lola aren’t there anymore. Lincoln grows suspicious. Outside the rink, Lana and Lola are hiding behind the wall) Lana: Oh, man! We almost got caught by Lincoln. Lola: If he had seen us, we could have been kicked out. Good thing we left just in time. (As the two skate off, Luan skates out of the bathroom with a bucket of water balloons) Luan: Time to get make this party “wetter”! (She laughs at her own joke. She picks up one of the balloons, and hurls it towards Rusty Spokes and Flat Tire, drenching them) Flat Tire: Who did that?! Rusty Spokes: Show yourself! (As the two skate around the rink to find the culprit, Luan pops us from the wall she’s hiding behind and chucks a water at Lincoln, getting him wet and making him fall over) Lincoln: OW!! (Ronnie Anne skates up to him and helps him up) Ronnie Anne: Dude, what happened? Lincoln: I onto something here. (As Lincoln heads to the exit of the rink, Luan leaves the scene, leaving her bucket of water balloons behind. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exit the rink, and notices the bucket) Ronnie Anne: Is that a bucket of water balloons? Lincoln: Only Luan would be seen carrying something like this. (Rusty Spokes and Flat Tire skate up to them and notice the bucket) Rusty Spokes: Do you know who’s balloons are those? Lincoln: I can only think of one person, and one situation. Luan, and my sisters are crashing the party! (These words echo throughout Ronnie Anne’s head, as she has a flashback to her last birthday) Ronnie Anne: Oh, man. That’s bad! Lincoln: I know. They’ll ruin the party for sure! Flat Tire: Then you gotta make them leave. Lincoln: How? They outnumber me 9 to 1. Besides, I’m their brother, I can’t be disrespectful to them. Rusty Spokes: Well, if things go downhill, we’re outta here. (Rusty Spokes and Flat Tire leave. Lincoln looks around to see if he can find any of his sisters around. He spots Leni looking at the gallery. He and Ronnie Anne begin to skate up to her) Leni: Wow. 1970s wardrobe. I could get some inspiration from here. Lincoln: Leni? (Leni turns around and sees Lincoln and Ronnie Anne there. Shocked, Leni falls over and begins cowering) Leni: Don’t hurt me, Lincoln! Lincoln: What? Why would I hurt you? Leni: Because you sound like I’m not supposed to be here. Lincoln: Just because you’re not supposed to be here doesn’t mean I going to hurt you. Why are you the other girls here? Leni: Well, we went to the theater to see the latest animated princess movie. After we saw the movie, we were about to head home, but we saw some really bright lights and realized it was the roller rink. We took a peek inside and we saw you. Most of us felt jealous that you were having fun, so we wanted to join you, but since it’s a private party, we had to sneak out way in through the air vents. We’re not here to ruin the party, we just wanted to have fun. (Lincoln is moved by Leni’s honesty that he places his hands on her shoulders) Lincoln: Thank you for being honest, Leni. I understand why you and the others are here. Leni: Thank you for being sincere and not hurting me. (The two give each other a hug) Lincoln: You want to come onto the rink with me and Ronnie Anne? I’m pretty sure nobody will mind your business here. Leni: I’d love too. (Lincoln, Leni, and Ronnie Anne skate onto the rink together. At the turntables, when DJ Chris runs off to take a quick bathroom break, Luna sees this as an opportunity to see the variety of music there is. As she goes through the dozens of records, she finds one of hard rock music. Fascinated, she stops the current music, causing the kids to argue. Luna places the hard rock record onto the turntable, put the needle on, and sets the volume to max. As Luna bangs her head to the music, everybody else covers their ears, as the music's too loud for them) Lincoln: What’s going on?! Ronnie Anne: I don’t know! (Lincoln looks over to the DJ booth and notices Luna jamming while DJ Chris struggles to open the door, which has been locked by Luna. Angry, he begins to skate up to the booth, but Lori, Lynn, Lana, and Lola skate past him. The four quickly leave the scene) Mrs. Johnson: That rocker girl is ruining things! Superintendent: (grabbing his walkie-talkie) Bouncer! Come here! (The bouncer barges into the building and notices the sisters running amok inside. He vigorously chases after them, picking them up one by one. The last one he comes upon is Leni) Leni: Well, I guess this is goodbye, Linky. Lincoln: At least you got to spend time with me here. Bouncer: Come with me, miss. (Lincoln and Leni exchange one last hug, then she skates towards the bouncer where he begins lead them to the door. However, due to how loose the screws on the light fixtures are, the vibrations from Luna’s loud rock music cause them give way, causing an entire fixture to begin falling. Lincoln tries to get out of the way, but he trips and falls over. Leni sees this, and she bravely attempts to save Lincoln. As Lincoln closes his eyes about his impending doom, Leni jumps in and shoves Lincoln out of the way before he gets crushed. Lincoln opens his eyes and sees that Leni saved him. With tears in his eyes, he hugs his older sister in gratitude. As the adults, students, and sisters examine the damage, Lincoln and Leni skate out, revealing to everyone that they’re alive. This causes everybody to begin cheering) Mrs. Johnson: Are you okay, Lincoln? Lincoln: I’m fine, Mrs. Johnson. I have to thank my sister saving my butt back there. Mrs. Johnson: Well, I’m glad that one of my best students is alive and well. Lincoln: Yeah. But what about your birthday? A light fixture crashed onto the rink, and we can't skate anymore. Mrs. Johnson: On, Lincoln. Your safety is more important that having fun. We’ve been having fun for the last two hours. I’d say we already had our fun, all of us did. Students: YEAH!! Mrs. Johnson: Speaking of all of us, I am prepared to announce the two surprises I promised. The first is that because you had the time to attend my party, I’m giving everybody who attended extra credit! (The students begin cheering loudly and they jump up and down in excitement) Zach: Awesome! Liam: I’m glad I came! Lincoln: Me too! Clyde: Same! Mrs. Johnson: Alright students, settle down. I’m about to announce my second surprise. (Her students all draw closer to her) Take a look at my right hand. What do you see? (She raises her right hand, and the students take a close look. They notice a wedding ring on it) Joy: It’s a wedding ring! Kat: Who did you marry? Mollie: Tell us, Mrs. Johnson! (Coach Pacowski skates up to Mrs. Johnson) Coach Pacowski: Me! (The students are initially shocked, but they begin to squeal with excitement. Even DJ Chris, the bouncer, the superintendent, and the sisters) Luna: Dudes! Our bro’s teacher is marrying a coach! (Lola squeals so loudly, she faints from overexcitement) Coach Pacowski: Yep. I asked Agnes’ hand in holy matrimony, and she gladly accepted the offer. Mrs: Johnson: We’ll be together for a long time! (As everybody cheers, DJ Chris puts on one last song for everybody to dance along to. Once the song is over, Mrs. Johnson pulls out a camera) Mrs: Johnson: Alright, students. Group photo! (the students quickly skate into position. Once they get into position, Mrs. Johnson hits the timer on the camera, and quickly gets into position right next to Coach Pacowski, the superintendent, and Ms. Dimartino) Everybody say “Skates!” Students: SKATES!!! (The camera takes the picture) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln and Clyde are heading back home after school, and they both have a copy of the photo from the roller rink) Lincoln: It was nice of Mrs. Johnson to give us these photos from the rink. Clyde: Yeah. (When Lincoln and Clyde enter the Loud residence, they see all the sisters, with the exception of Lily standing at the front entrance with excitement on their faces) Lori: So, how was the birthday teacher? Lincoln: She’s great. She feels less stressed out now that she’s married. Lori: Listen, Lincoln. We’re literally sorry we crashed the party last night. We wanted to have fun like you. We promise to never crash a party you go to. Lincoln: It’s okay, girls. You should be lucky you didn’t cause that much damage. (Luna blushes, remembering about the light fixture incident) Lana: I’m just glad no one was mad at us. Lincoln: Keep in mind, girls, that the only time you can enjoy a party is if you get invited. If you visit a party that you’re not invited too, you might ruin the experience for some of us. Luan: You’re right. I guess you can say most of us were on a “roll”. (laughs) Get it? (The rest of the siblings and Clyde all groan in annoyance. The sisters then leave) Clyde: I gotta go. See ya. Lincoln: See you tomorrow. (As soon as Clyde leaves, Lincoln heads up to his room and hangs up the picture) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, my sisters learned something new today. They should never interfere with a party I attend, because they’ll most likely ruin things. They promised me they won’t crash another party I go to. I wonder if Mrs. Johnson and Coach Pacowski are having fun right now. (Mrs. Johnson and Coach Pacowski are seen driving along the coast of Aloha Beach with metal cans attached to the rear bumper as they drag along the street, and a sign attached that reads “Just Married”) The End Did you know? *I got the inspiration to make this story from the credits of The Angry Birds Movie. The song they played before the scrolling credits sounded fun and the thought of roller-skating went through my head as the song played. *I had to look at the Regular Show episode "Bald Spot" for inspiration. *I excluded Lily from this story because I didn't like the thought of having one of the sisters carrying her around the entire time they're at the rink. *The RSVP number on the invitation is actually the phone number for Nickelodeon Animation Studios. I advise not to call them and say this story sent you... *I set Mrs. Johnson's birthday on November 22 because my sixth grade teacher (who is deceased) was also born on November 22. Shockingly, she was born November 22, 1963, the day president John F. Kennedy got shot. *Originally, Lucy was going to join the sisters skating, but because I had too many sisters to handle in the story, I decided to exclude her by making her stay on the rooftop. *DJ Chris is, of course, named after Chris Savino. *The movie the girls went to see was Disney's Moana, since it came out the same week I published this. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Loud House Fanfictions